


Love Is Thicker Than Blood

by LeonardVindel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Lust, Breast, Car Sex, F/F, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Honesty, Kissing, Lust, Prize, Sex, Smut, Suspicions, Treasure Hunting, Vaginal Fingering, afrikaans words, anaemia, cunninglingus, fast healing, more than business partners, more than friends, untruthfulness, vagina, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardVindel/pseuds/LeonardVindel
Summary: A job well executed, the prize claimed but not without celebrating.Also Nadine finds out the truth about her suspicions of her mysterious, unpredictable and talkative partner, Chloe Frazer.





	Love Is Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written after an intended sketch turned into full colour artwork which can be found here: https://artofleonardvindel.tumblr.com/image/168837864839 
> 
> Chloe’s outfit is a skin on the Uncharted multiplayer called Catastrophe and Nadine's is from Uncharted 4 when she attended the ball with Rafe Adler.
> 
> Please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes. That excludes the South African lingo, translations can be found in the end notes.  
> Afrikaans words have their English translations in brackets

An absolute catastrophe is how Nadine could describe her partner: she was never on time but always managed to make it just at the right moment, Nadine would plan but that’d fall on the wayside because her partner would always “kick the hornets’ nest” and they’d end up improvising, oh and she didn’t stop talking while on the job either. However, despite all that, Nadine worked well with her partner, Chloe Frazer.

Nadine stood in what little of the moonlight shone through the basement window. Firm grip on her firearm and taking in deep breaths to calm her nervous system down in time for the next attack.

It never came. 

She only felt her slightly taller partner hug her from behind “Splendid job love.” She pointed to the floor littered with a few unconscious bodies “Not one bullet left the chamber of your gun. I’m impressed” Nadine smiled as she turned her head to the side, her cheek making contact with her partner’s slightly cooler skin. “Well you know me. I’m the “leave no trace” type.” She turned around so that she was now facing Chloe in her “catastrophe” attire which consisted of: a dark grey beanie, a scarf that covered her nose, mouth and chin and leather jacket; faded blue jeans, brown belt with a weapon holster and knee high brown leather boots.  
“Well? Did you get it?” Nadine enquired. Chloe nodded wrapping her arm around Nadine’s slim waist “You look dashing in that outfit.” The tone of Chloe’s voice had changed at that compliment and Nadine knew where this was going. “You tore off the pearls around my neck earlier” She took a step back “I’ll have you know that they were my favourite.” Chloe raised a hurtful eyebrow at her “I thought _I_ was your favourite.” Nadine watched Chloe hook her index finger on the grey cloth covering the bottom half of her face and pull it down “How about I correct that?”

The jobs she did with Chloe were risky yet fun. The rewards on the other hand were a different story, ja the money was always good but what was about to happen was the best reward for Nadine. Her partner’s cooler lips hit hers with a gentleness that had her kissing back instantly. The hand on her lower back pulled her tight against Chloe’s front. There was a groan sitting anxiously at the back of Nadine’s throat when she felt Chloe’s tongue slither into her mouth. She was starting to feel a little warm but this just wasn’t the place to get their usual sexual activities started. What if one of the bodies lying on the ground before them stirred awake? She unwillingly pulled her lips away from Chloe’s “Nee (No)! We-we can’t do this here Frazer.”

It’s as though Chloe didn’t hear her because she moved on to her neck. Nadine took note that that was Chloe’s most-liked spot on her body and also the one that turned Nadine into putty for Chloe to have her way with her. She held back the pleasured groan again, only responding by placing her right hand onto the back of her partner’s head. A playful tongue ran over the scar that marked her chocolate coloured skin followed soon after by a hand slipping into her sleeveless red top. The hand cupped her left breast with a lone thumb massaging her sensitive peek that responded by rising. A harsh exhale pushed through her nostrils and her heartbeat picked up its pace. Yet, she still did her best and held back the groan, a little longer and Chloe would stop and they’d be able to move this activity to a more secluded place.

Chloe’s knee then slipped through her legs and pressed against her covered centre “Mhm” the groan broke free from the back of Nadine’s throat and she tilted her head back “Eish!!” She lost that fight and felt Chloe smile against her neck. Hairs on her skin stood on end at her growing arousal “You seem excited…” Chloe noted “Hmm, you’ve got goose bumps on your skin” she pulled away from Nadine’s neck to look into her eyes “Or are you scared?” Nadine’s breaths were slightly shallow “I’ll let you know” was all she could say kissing back again. She placed her gun in Chloe’s empty right side holster.

In truth Nadine was scared. Although she loved Chloe’s company and exhilarating passion; there were things about her that didn’t quite add up.  
Every sexual encounter with Chloe was breath-taking but it also left Nadine extremely tired and often she’d wake up to find herself back in her bed with the sun nearly setting, not rising. Even though Nadine kept a good check on her health she’d somehow developed anaemia. When Chloe did spend a night at her home she’d be gone before sunrise and when she got lucky enough Chloe would stay a while, a little after breakfast, which Chloe never really finished eating. She seemed uneasy with the light, more specifically sunlight and asked very nervously if the blinds would stay closed which Nadine never objected to. Her skin wasn’t cold but slightly cooler than average. Yet her complexion remained the same. In light of all of that, Nadine was still attracted to her odd and often unpredictable partner.

Her thoughts were pushed aside when she felt Chloe press her weight forward guiding Nadine backwards and onto the bonnet of a parked car in the basement. Her hands were placed above her head as Chloe kissed her lips, her cheek and tenderly pulled the bottom of her earlobe between her teeth. “Ah” Nadine’s back arched in response. The space between her legs was growing warmer the longer her partner teased her. She felt the weight of the vehicle dip as Chloe climbed on and placed bent legs on either side of Nadine’s body. Nadine pulled her hands to the sides of Chloe’s hips, sliding up to along her leather covered arms to the zip the kept the jacket closed. She bit her bottom and slowly pulled the zip down, watching the happy expression on her partner’s face turn to excited. The jacket was tossed to the side landing somewhere on the concrete floor and Chloe returned to her lips once again. Both hands trailed down her neck stopping at her breasts , the red fabric keeping her breasts in place was pushed aside and hands slid onto her them, one hand played and pulled at an erect nipple while the other was caught between licks and gentle tugs of teeth. Nadine’s body responded in kind as her back arched and her hand found purchase on the top of Chloe’s head, pulling the grey beanie off and losing it to the dark of the basement. The scarf wasn’t sparred either as Nadine quickly undid it and let float off behind them.

Increasingly heavy breaths from Nadine were the only thing that could be heard in the basement as Chloe continued to work on that area. Chloe’s mouth made a swop from one stimulated breast to another; a free hand worked its way down to the zip of Nadine’s charcoal slack pants. She unzipped them very slowly before slipping her hand over the elastic band of lace underwear and onto a very heated groin. Growing hair prickled a little at Chloe’s fingertips as they slid their way to wet folds. A very low moan came from Nadine as Chloe fingers played a top of her stiff bundle of nerves then down to the middle of her moisten folds. Nadine was ready for her but the top of the car bonnet wasn’t too comfortable, she opened her eyes and looked past Nadine and into the vehicle, perfect. She pulled her hand from Nadine’s underwear, running her tongue on the tips of her fingers to taste then kissed her “Let’s move you somewhere more comfortable.”

Chloe got off Nadine and proceeded to reach for her low-tied ponytail. She pulled out a pin and began working at the car door. Nadine got off the bonnet and stood next to her, hands bouncing off the side of her legs impatiently. Chloe hurried knowing that within a minute her Nadine would run out of patience and smash the window. The lock made a satisfying click and Chloe rose to open the door and proceeded to push the passenger seat all the way back. She emerged from the car and put out her hand for Nadine to take “After you ma’am.” Nadine gave her a wide shy smile and placed her hand into hers as she guided her into the car. Before following in, Chloe bent down, reaching for Nadine’s ankles and courteously took off her heels. She gave those pretty little toes a light peck earning a slight giggle from Nadine, she was ticklish there. She got in between Nadine’s spread legs and closed the door of the car “Now, where were we?”  
Nadine gave her a lustful look through hooded chestnut eyes “There was something about making me your favourite” Chloe rose to kiss her then moving to her ear and whispering “Gold star for you.” She tucked her hands into Nadine’s pants and underwear and Nadine lifted her hips in response. She ran her hands along the round shape of Nadine’s generous behind, giving it a firm squeeze and resulting in a gasp from the woman in front of her. After the undergarments were thrown to the back seat of the car, Chloe lifted both of Nadine’s legs onto the dashboard, spreading muscular thighs open and getting a wisp of her arousal. She smirked, licked her lips and descended into the heated area that needed her attention.

A hiss left Nadine’s lips at the feel of Chloe’s tongue tracing along the outside of her folds then dipping into her opening only to leave and circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves , “Ja, that-that feels good.” Two fingers were pushed into Nadine’s mouth while Chloe continued to keep the growing fire burning in her core. A few minutes passed and Chloe’s face came back to Nadine’s and her lips crashing into hers “How’s your anaemia?” Nadine raised a concerned eyebrow at the sudden question. For a moment she thought she heard concern in Chloe’s voice. It was soon clouded by the feel of fingers squeezing and circling her clit, “It’s-It’s fine. Ah! I have it - under control now”

Chloe’s tongue ran over the skin on her neck again. Nadine had a complaint sitting on the tip of her tongue about how long Chloe had planned to let her suffer when she felt the two fingers she had been sucking on earlier, enter her damp entrance and at the same time she felt the prick of Chloe’s teeth puncture the skin on her neck. There was very little pain, if anything, the bite worked to increase the pleasure.

For the first time since Chloe started working her up, Nadine heard a satisfying moan from the back of Chloe throat. The movement of Chloe’s fingers was slow and steady, pulling out and then pushing back in, her inner walls squeezing and drawing in Chloe’s fingers. She knew Chloe had bent her fingers slightly upwards to tap her g-shot when she felt the tension and pleasure rise within her. Her heels dug deeper into the dashboard, toes curling, her right hand wrapped around Chloe’s head and the other clung for dear life on the door handle. Hips bucked in the rhythm to the finger movements increasing with speed inside her “Ja!” Nadine threw her head back, giving Chloe better access to her neck “That’s so lekker (good)” Chloe understood the Afrikaans word and moaned in agreement, pushing Nadine closer to the edge. The 2 fingers thrusts in and out of Nadine slowed as a free thumb gave all its strength and attention to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Nadine felt something sweet and alluring release into her neck as Chloe let out a heavy groan followed by a few strained breaths. She trembled but still managed to keep up the pace on Nadine’s clit.  
“Ahhh! Chlo-Chloe!!” Nadine involuntarily shot a hand up, pressing what felt like a button “You’re my- you’re my favourite!!” Her body went stiff as she reached her peak and felt Chloe lick the spot on her neck that she’d bitten into.

“There we go” Chloe said coming off her own high, gently rubbing Nadine’s over stimulated bud “Easy does it” Nadine’s body shook as the waves of ecstasy ebbed and flowed through her, bringing her back to a calm shore.

That whole experience with Chloe was amazing to say the least but other than feeling really tired; Nadine suddenly felt rather dizzy and she was having heart palpitations too. She’d have to get going soon. Her pants were, were behind her right? Somewhere on the backseat. Her shoes were outside the car door. Her gun was still on Chloe, her bag with her standard combat clothes was placed on a tree branch outside and her car was a good 2 kilometres away. With the way she was feeling, would she even manage to get out of the now very stuffy vehicle?

The button she had hit in reaching her climax was the light of the car’s interior and now that she could see Chloe in the light, her usually grey irises had been pushed to the edge by dilated pupils. This was something new; Chloe’s pupils were usually slightly dilated when things got heated but never this much. Her toothy smile was covered in crimson that looked like blood, her blood, from her neck. Nadine ran her fingers over the spot Chloe had been invested in while she brought her to euphoria and felt nothing but smooth unbroken skin, no tooth marks either. Yissus (Jesus Christ), she was moeg (tired) and a bit deurmekaar (confused).

All of her partners weird behaviour suddenly pieced together into a full picture, “You’re a-” Chloe nodded and cupped her sweat covered cheek “Yes love” She kissed her and Nadine tasted the metal of her blood “I’m a vampire.” Chloe took Nadine’s limp legs off the dashboard, straddle her and ran her fingers from Nadine’s stomach to the base of her neck “We’ve been through this conversation before” Nadine couldn’t recall that conversation “I make it so you forget.” Okay, that explains why Nadine never remembered how she’d end up back in her bed the next day. Would she forget again this time too?

“You’re always an excellent meal” Nadine felt a prick through her heart at those words, that hurt. Was that all she was to her partner? “However” Chloe paused “I’ve come to know a different side of you that I now really adore” She pecked her lips and pulled back “You gave up rebuilding your father’s empire in favour of becoming my partner. Thank you” Nadine’s eyes felt so heavy “This was the last time that’ll ever feed on you” That was a relief to hear “Your health is deteriorating too fast which is my doing and I can’t risk losing you to my desires.”  
Nadine’s brown eyes shut unwillingly giving into the comforting pull of sleep but a gentle tap on her cheek brought her back. “No, hear me out” Chloe begged “There’s one more thing I’d like you to remember.” Nadine watched through half lidded eyes as her partner struggled to let words leave her mouth. Nadine would rather they picked this up later when she was more coherent and aware, but she could see the struggle her partner was fighting against and she felt it was important for her to hear whatever it was Chloe wanted to say.

“You are more than just a business partner and a friend to me. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way about anyone” She took in a deep breath “So when you’re ready I’d like for us to talk and I can explain everything” She held her hands up “No more sneaking around”

Nadine liked the sound of that “Ja…” the fatigue in her body took over and her eyes slowly shut “Okay.”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Eish = very common word to hear in South Africa. An exclamation expressive of surprise, agreement, disapproval  
> Ja = Yes
> 
> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated.


End file.
